Pokemon Platinum, The Fanfic
by Tomfire1
Summary: The usual, pokemon go on big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Platinum - The Story Adaptation

Chapter 1 - I Hate Mondays Pt1

"Yawn." Lucas hated Mondays. Mainly, because he had to go all the way to Jubilife City to reach the Pokemon School. But there was one thing worse.

He was the only person there without a Pokemon.

"Hey Lucas!" But then there was Dawn... She had a renowned Pokemon Professor as a tutor, a well trained Piplup as a Pokemon, and...Lucas kinda liked her...

"Oh, Hi Dawn!" said Lucas, not showing any signs of liking her at all.

"What'cha doing?"

"The usual, heading to Jubilife, and you should be too!" answered Dawn getting her Piplup back in it's Pokeball.

"Oh... Okay, I'm coming." said Lucas in a quiet voice before rushing upstairs and grabbing his backpack, containing his books, and his only, still empty, Pokeball.

"Wait for me!" screamed Marcus, Lucas' best friend since they were six years of age. "Morning, Marcus." panted Lucas, almost collapsing from sprinting up and down the stairs so fast. The three set off to Jubilife and the Pokemon School as fast as they could.

"Good evening Mr. Lucas." said Mr Palmer in a mocking tone, as Lucas, Dawn and Marcus stumbled into class. Twenty minutes late. "As I was saying," continued Mr. Palmer, "Today we will be battling some wild Shinx on Route 204. Lucas, you can borrow my Eevee."

"Yes, Mr. Palmer." replied Lucas getting out his Pokeball and saying to himself,

"I will get this Pokemon, no matter what."

'Route 204 Straight Ahead'

Mentioned the sign. "Right, everyone get your Pokemon ready..." shouted Mr. Palmer to be heard. "Go, Piplup!" shouted Dawn, back to back with Lucas who then shouted "Out you go, Eevee!" while Marcus shouted "Go, Chimchar!"

Then, Mr Palmer blew his whistle, and a horde of nineteen Shinx came out to battle with the class of twenty. And one massive Luxray came to fight Lucas.

"Uh... Sir!" shouted Lucas. "Yes, Lucas." answered Mr. Palmer casually.

"HELP!"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Platinum - The Story Adaptation

Chapter 2 - I Hate Mondays Pt2

"HELP!" screamed Lucas, as his teachers Eevee backed away from the massive Luxray. "Whoa..." stuttered Mr. Palmer, "I'm coming Lucas, Go Rhyhorn!"

Mr. Palmer sent out his Rhyhorn before shouting, "Rhyhorn, use Megahorn!"

"Rhyyyyyy, HORN!" shouted the Rhyhorn as it crashed into the Luxray, that fell back, though hardly harmed. "Luuux." murmered the Luxray, before it charged forward with a devastating Thunder Fang!

The Rhyhorn collapsed, leaving Mr. Palmer speechless. "That Luxray must be level eighty or more to surpass my Rhyhorn's Lightningrod." muttered Mr. Palmer, holding his Pokepanel up.

"_Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, It eyes are able to see through anything, even thick steel walls. It uses this to catch its prey._

_Level 94, Knows Thunder Fang, Discharge, Crunch and Volt Tackle."_

"Level ninety-four? Class get back to the school, I'll call the Jubilife Safari owners, it must've escaped." said Mr. Palmer, hurrying his class back to the Pokemon School.

"That was scary." said Daniel, the only person in the class with a Pokemon over level ten. "Yeah, are you okay Lucas?" asked Dawn putting an arm around Lucas' shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I, suppose..." said Lucas, who was blushing a faint red and just smiling a little. "He's fine Dawn, now let's get back to our desks!" said Marcus, slipping in between Lucas and Dawn.

Reluctantly, Dawn slinked back to her desk, and Lucas went back to his. For a moment there, he was extremely happy. Then Mr. Palmer stormed in.

"Right class! That was very mature behaviour we had back there, considering the circumstances." announced Mr. Palmer, "Now, I'm going to let you go home early today, but, I want twenty, four page essays on Fire Pokemon and their habits handing in tomorrow. Don't forget!"

"Yes, sir." was the universal murmur.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Platinum - The Story Adaptation

Chapter 3 - I Hate Mondays Pt3

Lucas and Dawn ran back to Sandgem Town that afternoon as quickly as they could, but by the time they were there, it was already getting dark.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, I suppose..." said Lucas.

"Yeah, I suppose so." said Dawn, giggling slightly as she leaned forward and hugged Lucas. They hugged for at least a good fifteen seconds, until Marcus came along and ruined the moment by saying in a laughing tone, "Lol, do you two love each other or something?"

Lucas and Dawn spent the next ten minutes chasing Marcus around Sandgem Beach, until Lucas got tired and collapsed on the sand. Dawn came over and sat by him. "What's up, is little Lucas getting tired?" said Dawn, giggling.

"No, I am not!" replied Lucas. They stared at each other's eyes, and both realized something. "Listen," they both said, "I've wanted to tell you something for a while now." "What?" mocked Marcus, as Lucas pushed him into the shallow water. "I," continued Lucas and Dawn, "I think I love you."

"Dinner's ready honey!" shouted Dawn's mother, Johanna.

"Coming!" shouted Dawn back.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then." said Lucas, but he knew what they were both thinking.

"Yeah, about that whole, I think I love you thing, was it..." said Dawn.

"So very real Dawn, so very real." answered Lucas as he leant forward and let his lips meet hers.

"Lol, you're in love, again!" shouted Marcus, pointing and laughing at Lucas and Dawn.

"I have to go Lucas. I'll see you..." started Dawn pulling away slowly and beginning to walk home.

"Tommorow it is." replied Lucas as he got up, and began to walk home with a slight swagger in his step.

"Tommorow it is..." mimicked Marcus.

"Shut up, Marcus!" shouted Dawn, "I wish you would just shut up!"

"What? It's not like I'm ruining a good relationship! Trust me Dawn, it'll last a week, tops!" advised Marcus.

"Sure thing, idiot." whispered Dawn under her breath, turning and closing her front door behing her.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Platinum - The Story Adaptation

Chapter 4 - A Nightmare on Lotad Street Pt1

"Life is boring sometimes. Not in Sinnoh though, as on Route 203 a Lotad has been discovered! It is the first Lotad in Sinnoh since 2001! And there is a race to catch it, one of Sinnoh's rarest Pokemon, and we, Sinnoh Now! Will have live coverage!" Lucas changed the channel on his TV.

"And we, Twinleaf Time, will have all the latest Lotad News, on the hour, every hour!"

"Stupid Lotad!" shouted Lucas as he stood up and started walking to Sandgem Town to visit Dawn.

"Lucas!" Dawn gleefully squealed as she rushed over to hug her new boyfriend.

"Hey, Dawn," said Lucas, still embracing Dawn,"Have you heard about this Lotad?"

"Yeah," said Dawn, letting go of Lucas,"It's really irritating, they cancelled tonight's movie because everyone went to see the Lotad."

"You mean?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, we can't go to 'The Nightmare on Route 1' together..." replied Dawn.

"No!" exclaimed Lucas holding Dawn close,"I love that film!"

Lucas collapsed on the ground and started getting angry, "I'm going to go and kill that Lotad!" he screamed.

Lucas, Pokeball in hand began walking down Route 203, towards Oreburgh City.

Dawn began walking after him. "Lucas, I'm coming too!" she said.

"Going?" said Lucas, finishing Dawn's sentence, "Route 203, and I am going to get that Lotad, in this Pokeball." Lucas finished, pointing at the empty Pokeball he held in his hand. "Fine," said Dawn, "But I'm coming too."

'Route 203, Home to the Lotad, up ahead'

"Hmm. That sign needs a makeover..." said Lucas quietly.

Lucas got to work with a penknife and a corner of his Pokepanel scratching away at the sign. Eventually it read:

'Route 203, Home to the Fat, Ugly, Lotad, up ahead'

Then Lucas had a thought, why did he hate this Lotad so much?

"No I didn't!" shouted Lucas at the author, "I want to know why cheese tastes so good on crackers!"

to be continued...


End file.
